megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Met
The word Met is derived from the word hel'met'. They are also called Mettool, Mettall, and Mettaur. They don't have a official name in English, changing between the three names through the games, but they Japanese name (メットール) is the same in all games. These robots have appeared in all of the Mega Man classic games and even in Mega Man X, Mega Man Zero and MegaMan Battle Network games. In Mega Man 5, there are Mets that explode into miniature Mets when shot. In Dr. Wily's fortress in Mega Man 4 there is a giant Met boss, named Met King (Mettaur Daddy), and in Mr. X's castle in Mega Man 6 there is a Met boss operating a tank, named Mettonger Z. In Mega Man ZX, there is a giant Met miniboss, named Powmettaur. Types of Mets Met The Met (メットール Metto-ru) appears in Guts Man's stage. He stands on the floor hidden on his indestructible helmet, and when someone gets close to him he lifts his helmet and shoots three bullets to different directions. Neo Met The '''Neo Met (ネオ メットール Neo Metto-ru) is an upgrade of the Met. He now has feet and can walk. It is still just called Met. Met Deluxe Met Deluxe (メットール デラックス Metto-ru Derakkusu) are flying Mets that flies up to enemies and shot the bullets down instead of front. Giant Met Giant Met (ジャイアント メットール Jaianto Metto-ru) is a sub-boss that can shot giant bullets and throws three Mets. It can only be hurt on the red part of his helmet. Search Snake and Hard Knuckle are the weapons that causes more damage to him, but they are not easy to use against him. Ballet Met The Ballet Met is in Mega Man 4. It does a sort of ballet spin that shoots three shots in a row, straight at Mega Man. It takes three normal shots or one charged shot from the Mega Buster to take it down. Snorkel Met The Snorkel Met first appears in Mega Man 4, and as one could guess, it appears in underwater areas. They bob up and down to swim toward Mega Man while shooting. They still take only one shot to go down. They have flippers in Mega Man 7. Met King If the Giant Met in Mega Man 3 wasn't enough, now there's Met King, the first Wily Castle boss of Mega Man 4. This bad daddy can jump where Mega Man stands (so get ready to slide!) and when it lands, it makes its Met kids fall to where Mega Man is! Jetpac Met Jetpac Mets are Mets equipped with Jetpacs to chases enemies. They appear in Star Man's stage. Fission Met Fission Mets explode and give off Mini Mets when shot. Mainly in Stone Man's stage, but they also appear in the second Wily stage. Train Met Train Mets ride locomotives. They, like all Mets, can only be hit when their eyes are up, but they also shoot and "toot" and charge toward Mega Man. The safest place is just above or just below them. Met Cannon The Met Cannon is a cannon with a Met operating it. The cannon fires large cannon balls and the Met can only be hurt when he pops his face up. Giant Met Cannon Gun Met Met Machine The Met Machine dispenses two types of Mets. It has a whole mass of them under a dome and drops them one by one. Mega Man can only continue on after destroying it. They appear in Tomahawk Man's stage and in the final section of Dr. Wily's castle. It makes a cameo in a stage from Marvel vs. Capcom. Mettonger Z Mettonger Z is the boss of the third Mr. X stage. It sometimes shoots straight, and other times, it has bouncing shots. In either case, the weak spot is the Met in the cockpit, and the best weapon is Blizzard Attack. Fire Met The Fire Met is a Met dressed up as Fire Man. In Mega Man and Bass, they can create flame spires. In Mega Man and Bass they appear in the museum stage, Dynamo Man's stage and in the final stages. Cactuspy Met A Met with a cactus instead of a helmet that appears in Mega Man: Powered Up. He shoots five thorns to different directions. Mets in X series Met C-15 Met C-15 is the basic Met of the first Mega Man X game, and he mainly appears in Armored Armadillo's stage, the Gallery, among other places. But he basically acts like his classic predecessor. Planty Met Planty Met appears in Sting Chameleon's Forest Stage, and likes to ambush X by hiding in the foliage and then popping out when X gets close. Robot worms crawl out of their grassy heads. Met Soldier Similar enemies Enemies similar to the Mets. *Picket Man *Umbrella Guard *Shothead (ain't it cute?)]] Category:Classic enemies Category:Mega Man 1 enemies Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Mega Man 3 enemies Category:Mega Man 4 enemies Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man 5 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 bosses Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man and Bass enemies Category:Mega Man Game Gear enemies Category:Superadventure Rockman enemies Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge enemies Category:Mega Man II enemies Category:Mega Man X1 enemies